


爱情的模样-29

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样-29

番外1—我没有忘记的浴缸

划水文，大家当做餐后小甜点呀？  
老规矩，评论见。

一直以来，迪士尼有很多标签，都是你心中固有的。  
比如，浪漫、童话、纯真、烟火、城堡。  
但现在最大的tag便是#感冒#。

那天你淋着雨蹦了一晚上的迪，他走到你那边的舞台，便扔掉了雨伞。  
本打算在下周末的演唱会之前一起偷偷的在香港做一周普通情侣。  
没想到却是在酒店里做了一周感冒侠侣。  
看着其他团员都带着家人去玩，你和他只能默默的递给对方纸巾擦鼻涕。  
迪士尼的床确实还蛮好睡的，你们的结论。

自从和他在一起，只要你的时间允许，他去哪里都要带上你。  
你的备忘录里已经有了一系列的酒店测评，想着哪天不想做翻译了，就靠这些来赚钱。  
他们忙着宣传大电影，转场转的让你目不暇接。  
到上海你只好认输，听话在酒店等他。  
后来又去别的城市，你是再也不肯跟着他去了。

【宝贝，深圳的酒店也很好睡哦~】他在去电影院的路上发信息给你。  
【是吗？上海的也不错哦~】  
【深圳的这件酒店有特殊服务耶！⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄】  
【什么特殊服务？(▼ヘ▼#)】

【晚上有免费的夜宵吃！嘻嘻~一一宝贝是不是想到什么坏坏的事情？】  
【才没有！上海的这件酒店哦~有很大的浴缸哦~⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄】  
陈信宏觉得你是在线勾引他。  
【我很快就回上海，请在浴缸等我！！】

有了这句很快回来，你每天醒来都充满了期待。  
毕竟自从上次突然在北京出现之后，你就一直期待着他下次突然出现会是在哪里。  
走路的时候都变得神色紧张，生怕错过了乔装打扮的陈信宏。  
每天翻墙看他撩天撩地撩哥中之哥和久零，你的期待也日渐消退了。

首场包场的电影票早就买好了，不再期待他的突然出现，但粉丝应尽的义务还是要去尽的。  
第一次拿着荧光棒去电影院蹦迪，肾上腺素像看演唱会一样飙升。  
回到酒店的时候最后看《转眼》时流的眼泪已经被风干了。

酒店的房间你住了快一个月了，好在阿珂的哥哥是北京这家酒店的经理，让你得以享受最低折扣，不然翻译赚来的钱都不够酒店的支出。  
刷卡进门，你觉得房间有些异样，说不上来，但就是知道和平时不一样。  
突然门被人用力的关上并反锁，你吓得叫出了声。

关门的人把你拽进怀里用手捂住你的嘴，闻到熟悉的味道，马上就安下心来。  
你轻轻的咬他的手指，他贴近你吻你的侧脸。  
转过头怒目而视“陈信宏！你要把我吓死吗？”  
一米八的大个子委屈的撇撇嘴，他知道你刚才被吓到有点颤抖。

“我好想你，一一。”  
他把头埋进你的颈窝里，沙哑着嗓子说。  
“我也好想你。”不想计较刚才的那个惊吓，毕竟还是惊喜占据了上风。

他把你圈在怀中，细细的亲吻你的双唇。  
从玄关一路亲吻到床边的躺椅，他的吻早就由温柔变得霸道。  
松开你的双唇，轻轻用手蹭着你红肿的唇边。  
一把将你抱了起来，朝浴室走去。

你知道他要干什么，这件事似乎已经说了很多次。  
他今天是要把这个想法付诸实践了。  
把你放到洗漱台上，他转头将浴缸的水龙头打开，又快速的转过身来吻住你。  
衣服一件一件被剥落，镜子里倒映出彼此都熟悉的样子。

浴缸里的水温刚刚好，圆形的浴缸大到他的长腿也能够伸直。  
他轻轻抱你坐到他腿上，从耳廓吻到胸前的隆起。  
你配合的挺起了上身，水中两个人的下体不经意的摩擦。

在水里的失重感，在水里更渴望被他填满。  
每一次抽动都会激起水花，浴缸里平静的水被你们搅的不停晃动。  
你趴在浴缸的边缘塌下腰，他用力的将自己挺的很深。  
美妙又清脆的水声伴随着彼此的喘息和呻吟。

泡热水澡时间太久的话会让人头晕。  
而泡热水澡的时候又要做一些运动的话，时间太久更会让人仿佛脚踩棉花一样走不动路。  
陈信宏把浴袍披在你身上，抱你回到床上。  
缓了一会儿才开口“一一，最近路演，他们都说我有变胖，你觉得呢？”。

“谁说的？除了我别人说的都不算数，你别担心哈！”你轻轻抚摸着他柔软的小肚腩。  
“那你说我是胖了吗？”模棱两可的回答果然不行。  
“没有阿，你哪有变胖！你是幸福肥啦，他们都不知道你太幸福而已~~”  
你抬起头认真的看着这位中年在意自己身材的大叔。

“对啦，我就是幸福肥没错了啦~因为太幸福，才会变形的啦~”  
你听着头上传来的计较的声音，憋着笑没有再继续这个话题。

“林一，醒了没？”第二天一早陈信宏竟然比你醒的还早。  
“唔~干嘛起这么早阿你？”  
“昨晚太累了忘记跟你说，陈爸陈妈都很想你，不如你今天跟我回台北吧？”  
“哈？我是可以啦，但是还没买机票啊。”你一下清醒了过来。  
“我早就买好了，你只需要跟我走，就没差啦！”

这位大龄偶像真是越来越贼了。


End file.
